The Things We Hold Onto
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Robin takes Starfire to a special place that he goes to to clear his head. Why is he taking her there? And what will become of the two Titans' feelings? R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do NOT, in any way, own Teen Titans.

SPECIAL THANK YOU: thank you to everyone who's been giving me positive feedback on my stories! But please, don't be afraid to give me negative feedback, too. Trust me, there are times when I read my own stories and am like "the heck was I thinking?" Constructive criticism helps as much, if not more, than positive feedback. So thank you to the people who have been giving me constructive criticism as well. And thank you to everyone who's read my stories, regardless of whether or not you reviewed! Much love to all of you.

For Millipedes R Awesome, someone who is as amazing as their username! Thanks for all of your reviews, love!

"Robin, slow down." Starfire shouted, wrapping her arms tighter around Robin's waist. The motorcycle rounded a sharp curve, and Starfire could practically feel the gravel rise to meet her shoulder. She waited for the burning scrape that she knew would undoubtedly come next, but was relieved to feel the motorcycle lean away from the ground instead. Robin let out a loud laugh, leaning forward over the handlebars of the motorcycle. He loved the rush it gave him when the motorcycle was flying through the night and the trees whizzing by in a blur filled his blood with adrenaline. The beautiful girl clinging to him? That was just an added bonus.

"Please, slow down, Robin." Starfire begged him, and Robin rounded another curve, reveling in the feel of the wind slapping against the bare skin on his arms. He had opted out of wearing his normal uniform tonight, trading the colorful threads for a black T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and of course, his mask. Always a mystery. He reminded himself, allowing a smile to slip onto his mouth. He began to slow the vehicle down, seeing he and Starfire's destination through the thick trees that skirted the edge of the road.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked, pulling away from Robin a little. He wanted to speed up again just so that he could feel her pressed against his back. He resisted the urge, though, taking one hand off of the motorcycle's handlebars and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Robin directed the motorcycle into a small clearing, and parked it near the edge of the drop off, his eyes scanning over the dark depths of the forest below. He had always come here alone, contemplating what it would feel like to fall towards those trees, only to lift up and fly right as his fingertips touched their pointed tops. As far as he knew, Robin was the only person who knew this place existed. It was right outside the edge of Jump City, in the place where people never ventured because of their attachment to the city life. Robin, however, much preferred the undisturbed silence of the forest. Which was exactly why he had brought Starfire out to this place to talk to her. He needed alone time with Starfire, without the banter of Cyborg and Beast Boy going head to head in their newest video game, the interruptions of a villain threatening Jump City, or the temptation that being alone with her in his bedroom left. Not that being alone with her in any situation wasn't tempting. But it made things a lot harder when a bed was involved. Robin had a lot of self control, but for God's sake he was a teenager. A teenage boy, at that.

"Oh, it is beautiful, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, and he turned to see her, arms spread wide, head thrown back. She was spinning in quick circles, and the wind she created picked up the hem of her purple sundress, revealing a little more of her tanned legs. Yeah, so maybe beds weren't Robin's problem. Perhaps it was just Starfire.

"Yeah, it is," Robin replied, pulling his eyes away from Starfire and scanning the pitch black skies. The stars that shone brightly down on them looked like tiny holes poked into the atmosphere.

_Great_, Robin thought, _first Starfire turns me into a hormone-raging teenager, now I'm a poet. Freaking fantastic. Hey Slade, roses are red, violets are blue, I hope you don't mind, if I kill you._

"How did you come to find this marvelous location?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin innocently.

"Erm, when we first fought Slade, I came out here to get away from it all. Now I come out here whenever I need a breather."

"Oh it is wonderful! Perhaps I could take the breathers with you from now on?" Starfire inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Robin laughed and spun her around so that she was looking out over the drop off. "You are welcome out here anytime you want. But let's keep this place our secret, please." Robin requested, and Starfire nodded, silenced by the heat radiating from her waist, where Robin had placed his hands. All too soon, Robin dropped his arms, and Starfire yearned to place his hands back where they had been. But she didn't dare cross the line and grab his wrists. No. She could never force Robin to do anything.

"So, what did you wish to talk to me about?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her waist.

"Shh, just listen for a minute. Close your eyes and listen." Robin whispered, and she turned her head to see that his eyes were closed, his mouth open. As he breathed through his lips, the smell of his breath intoxicated her, causing her to lean towards him involuntarily. She wished to reach out and trace his jawline; to trail her fingers down the smooth skin of his neck and across his shoulders.

On Tamaran, such thoughts could have Starfire locked up for years - especially when those thoughts were aimed for a boy whom she wasn't intimately attatched to. Sure, Robin was her best friend. He was the one thing she held on to when her world was crumbling down. But there was a thick line between best friend and intimate lover.

"You're not following directions," Robin pointed out, feeling her emerald eyes on his face.

"I am."

"Don't lie to me."

"You did not let me finish, I am impatient, and wish to know why you brought me here on a vehicle that was clearly designed for death." Starfire replied, turning to face Robin. He laughed easily, the sound causing Starfire's heart rate to escalate to a speed that the Energizer bunny would have been jealous of.

"It wasn't designed for death."

"We could've hit a tree." Starfire retorted, and Robin laughed. She was impossible.

"Okay, okay. I brought you out here, because I wanted this to be special."

"What to be special?"

"This night. Do you really not know what today is?" Robin smiled coyly.

"No, I do not. Perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Today is the anniversary of the day you learned the English language." Robin commented, staring into her eyes. He could practically see the wheels in her head turning as the realization dawned on her. Then the meaning behind his words registered in her mind and she faltered, loosing her grip on the words she had meant to say.

The anniversary of the day she learned English.

The anniversary of the day she kissed Robin.

Starfire flushed and avoided Robin's gaze, choosing instead to peer at the ground beneath their feet. She remembered the day well. But the fact that he remembered it, surprised her.

"Star? Is something wrong?"

"No,no. It's just that: I realized that I never apologized for that. For kissing you with no explanation as to why I was doing it."

Robin was taken aback. She was apologizing for kissing him?

"Starfire, you don't have to apologize. In fact, I brought you out here so that I could apologize."

"For what?" Starfire asked, snapping her eyes up to meet his.

"For not kissing you back." Robin said. And with that, he lowered his head to meet hers, and connected their lips in one swift movement. Last time the two Titans had kissed, Starfire had practically had to pick Robin up. This time, however, it was she who was standing on her toes, struggling to get closer to him as she used her hands to pull his face down towards hers. He tasted of honeysuckles, a divine flower that Beast Boy had showed her once.

Their lips remained locked for several moments, seperating only because both Titans were gasping for breath. Robin refused to let the moment die, though, and sprinkled light kisses along her jaw line, up to her ear.

"I'm sorry." he whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered, leaning into him as he brought his lips back to hers.

"You should be." Starfire responded, and Robin stepped back in astonishment, causing Starfire to whimper because of the sudden gap between them.

"What?" He asked.

"You should be sorry. Because I waited forever for you to do that." She explained, and Robin smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, leaning his head back towards hers. She laughed, and allowed her lips to brush his before pulling away.

"Star," he groaned in agony.

"I believe it is my turn to let you do the waiting." Starfire responded, climbing onto the motorcyle. Robin stared after her increduously, realizing she had grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Come on Robin. This time, I'm driving."


End file.
